custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The New Baby (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-72.25.24.183-20150107220434
The New Baby is a Barney home video for Season 3 that was released on VHS and DVD in the SuperMalechi's version of the United States, and the SuperMalechi's version of Canada on the SuperMalechi's version of Thursday, September 5, 1996 from Barney home video and Lyons Partnership. Contentsshow PlotEdit Jade is having a new baby brother. She's happy and sad at the same time, because she's afraid her parents won't care about her anymore because her parents will be busy taking care of the baby. Barney teaches her that families must stick together, no matter what. Child Need: Caring and Emotional Development Educational Theme: Things To Teach Babies and How Families Must Stick Together Story: The Baby Brother CastEdit Barney (Costume: Carey Stinson/Voice: Bob West) Baby Bop (Costume: Lauren Mayeux/Voice: Julie Johnson) BJ (Costume: Jared Harris/Voice: Patty Wirtz) Riff (Costume: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) Jade (an actor that is a similar to Campbell Williams from the real new materiel of the real 2011 Barney home video, I Can Do It!) Bridget (an actor that is a similar to Madison Pettis from the real new materiel of the real Barney & Friends Season 10) Rusty (an actor that is a similar to Ben Lux from the real new materiel of the real Barney & Friends Season 13) Joshua (an actor that is a similar to Jarin Lewison from the real Barney & Friends Season 13) Scooter McNutty (Puppeteer: Mike Petersen/Voice: Todd Duffey) Miss Etta Kette (Puppeteer: Wende Welch/Voice: Brice Armstrong) Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Song ListEdit Barney Theme Song (Barney & Friends Version) (Barney Song) (sung by kids) Mr. Knickerbocker (Children's Song) (Performed by Barney, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) I Can See It On Your Face (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney and Jade) Big and Little (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) Welcome to the Playground (Barney Song) (tune to: Welcome to Our Treehouse (Barney Song)) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) Ring Around the Rosie (Children's Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) Snackin' on Healthy Food (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) The Barney Bag (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) Brothers and Sisters are Great (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) A Friend Like You (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) I Love You (Barney & Friends Version) (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Jade, Bridget, Rusty, and Joshua) End Credit MusicEdit The real Barney & Friends Season 1-3 end credit music TriviaEdit The musical arrangements and background from the real "Barney & Friends Season 3" are used in this home video re-release. The real Barney & Friends Season 4-6 sets in the SuperMalechi's version of Texas in the United States were used in this home video. In this home video, the real Barney & Friends Season 4-6 sets were filmed on location called the SuperMalechi's version of Carrollton, Texas in the SuperMalechi's version of the United States. This home video was filmed in the SuperMalechi's version of March 1996. In the end of the end credits in this home video, It has the Copyright 1996 Lyons Partnership on it.